friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2
"The One with Ross' Wedding" is the fourth season finale of Friends, which aired on NBC on May 7, 1998. The plot revolves around Ross and the rest of the group flying to London for his wedding to Emily. The episode was directed by Kevin S. Bright, with the first part being written by Michael Borkow and the second part by Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri (from a story by Jill Condon and Amy Toomin). Scenes for the episode were shot on location in London and in front of a British studio audience. For many broadcasts (and the DVD release) it is presented as a double-length episode, though sometimes it is aired as two separate parts. Plot Ross' and Emily's parents meet and prove quite antagonistic; Stephen and Andrea Waltham are quite happy that the Gellers have agreed to pay for half the wedding, against tradition, but Jack feels the list of expenses at their house is highway robbery, so Ross tries to mediate. Joey is terribly homesick, despite playing best man jointly with Chandler, but gets over it when Emily's bridesmaid starts hitting on him. Rachel misses her flight having forgotten her passport, and on the next annoys the gentleman sitting besides her to death with talk about Ross, to the point he tells her not only does he consider her planning to stop the wedding to be a horrible thing to do, but that as far as he's concerned she and Ross were definitely "on a break." At the rehearsal dinner, Monica tries to be happy for her brother, but her mother is driving her crazy and, even worse, a drunk man mistakes her for Ross's mother. When she gets depressed thinking her mother is right and she'll never get married, Chandler tries to comfort her by telling her "Who wouldn't want you?" The next we see of Chandler and Monica, they are waking up in bed together the next morning. Phoebe phones Joey to tell him he must warn Ross that Rachel is coming, but she gets straight to him in Montgomery Hall. Rachel spots Ross and Emily sharing a kiss before the wedding, and Rachel decides to congratulate Ross instead of telling him how she feels. Rachel, tearfully and sadly congratulates Ross and cries a little as they hug. The wedding goes on, with Joey reporting over the phone to Phoebe. As Chandler escorts Monica down the aisle, they agree that what they'd done the previous night had been stupid, but also agree that he's coming back to her room later that night. As Rachel watches with teary eyes, Emily says her wedding vows to Ross, but when it's Ross's turn to say his, he inadvertently says 'Rachel' instead of Emily during his vows, shocking everyone and angering Emily. The minister asks Emily if he should go on as Rachel looks on. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Tom Conti - Stephen Waltham Jennifer Saunders - Andrea Waltham Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Elliot Gould - Jack Geller Olivia Williams - Felicity June Whitfield - The Housekeeper Hugh Laurie - The Gentleman on the Plane Jane Carr - The Ticket Agent Daniel Caltagirone - The Waiter Heathcote Williams - The Older Guest Peter Eyre - The Registrar Greg Malins - Man on airplane Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Trivia General * Ross and Emily's marriage was originally planned to last longer, but Helen Baxendale did not wish to remain in America while pregnant. The writers could not script a convincing story for why Emily would not be seen, despite being married to Ross, so Baxendale was written out in the next season, making only three cameo appearances after the season premiere. * When Joey gives his speech, he quotes from the theme tune to Cheers which he watched in Part One. * During the scene when everyone enters the wedding hall, just before Judy's line "Oh my God, it's like a fairy land", Jack and Stephen can be seen arguing over the check in the foreground. * The man that Rachel explains her situation to on the plane (across the aisle, not the man played by Hugh Laurie) has a book in his lap. It is copy of "Like a Hole in the Head" which is the same book Monica reads in "The One With All The Rugby" (S4E15) * Matt LeBlanc did the "Previously on Friends" voiceover before "The One With Ross' Wedding (1)" was briefly summarized. * As of this episode, Chandler has now seen all three girls' breasts: ** In "The One With The Boobies" (S1E13), Chandler walked in on Rachel topless after a shower. ** In "The One With The Football" (S3E09), Phoebe flashed Chandler to get hold of the football. ** And in this episode, Monica and Chandler slept together, hence he saw Monica naked. This was directly shown in "The One With The Truth About London" (S7E16). *The DVD involves extra things: **There is an added scene at the airport when Rachel returns with her passport, only that the plane was already taking off and the attendant closed the station on her. **When Phoebe is on the phone with Joey telling him about Rachel, she tells him to do something and he writes it down. In a later scene he is seen looking at what he wrote before he asks Chandler if he knew where Monica was. **At the rehearsal dinner Phoebe tells Emily's mother that the housekeeper was a bitch. **When Phoebe is on the phone with the housekeeper, after the housekeeper says "first one identifies oneself and then asks for the person with whom one wishes to speak" and hangs up on her, she was confused about what the housekeeper meant. **When Joey is walking down the aisle talking to Phoebe, he tells her about Felicity and that he just said hi to her. **As opposed to the regular episode's credits with the shots of London, the end credits on the DVD involves clips from the episode. **There is a gag reel at the end including a scene from the next episode. *The 1997 film Titanic is mentioned when Chandler says that a guy thought he was Leonardo DiCaprio. *Although they don't share any scenes in this episode, June Whitfield played the mother of Jennifer Saunders' character in Absolutely Fabulous. *This 2 parter is another huge development in Ross and Rachel's relationship. In a year's time they will get drunkenly married in Las Vegas. *This episode features on the Friends - The One with All the Weddings DVD. Goofs * In his speech Joey says "I first met Ross in this coffee house back home." However, they first met at the bar that stood in the spot Central Perk now occupies. * When Rachel returns for her passport, Phoebe puts the phone down twice. * When Rachel leaves for London she doesn't wear a ring but on the flight she's wearing one. * When Ross and Emily's parents meet for the first time, Judy Geller makes the joke that this may be the only wedding they get to throw, referring to Monica never getting married. However, Ross was married once before to Carol. However, assuming Ross's wedding to Carol followed the more common tradition where the bride's family pays for the wedding, it's likely that Ross's parents didn't really play any part in throwing that wedding. * Although the wedding dress Emily is wearing is similar to the one picked up by Monica in "The One With All The Wedding Dresses", it is clearly a different design. What's more, Emily is wearing a matching jacket that was not with the dress Monica picked up, and a tiara instead of the veil Monica wore. ''Presumably its different due to Helen Baxendale becoming pregnant. '' * When the wedding begins, the first bridesmaid walks down the aisle with a man, dressed in the same attire as the best men. He is not seen again, and the only men in the wedding party are Joey and Chandler. * When Joey and Chandler are discussing Rachel coming to London, the amount the bathroom door is open changes between shots. * Ross angrily tells the parents "no grandchildren". However he already has a son, Ben so they already have a grandchild. Perhaps he meant no grandchildren during this upcoming marriage, as presumably the two elder Walthams don't have any grandchildren. * After Ross separates the fighting parents in the wedding hall, the camera switches to focus on Jack and Judy Geller. During this shot, Ross's mouth is completely out of sync with the lines "From now on.." External links * The One with Ross's Wedding: Part Two at the Internet Movie Database * The One with Ross's Wedding at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with wedding in the title Category:Season Finale